Retzyn's Battle For Dream Island
Welcome to Retzyn's Battle For Dream Island! This is basically a my way with a little twist on it...OK, several little twists. Anyways, enjoy! Episode 1: It begins. Unkown Laboratory, Morning ???: Hm... There! It's done! My first host robot has been made! Announcer: Hello there. Beep-boop. ???: This is so exciting! Let's send it to... (??? glosses over to many different small countries: Haljik (future home of BOTO), The Great Plains (future home of II), Torata (future home of OU)...) ???: Aha! This one's perfect! (??? taps Goiky on their digital map and scoops the Announcer) ???: Perfect! Now let's see what happens. Goiky Grasslands, Morning Golf Ball: Wake up you lazies! Tennis Ball: Golf Ball, I think it's 6 AM. Not many people wake up at this hour. GB: I don't care! TB: What are we even going to do? There aren't many exciting things in this place. GB: We'll manage! Firey: Hey guys, what are you doing at this hour? GB: Oh, you're awake. TB: Why exactly are you awake, anyways? Firey: Fire doesn't need sleep, silly. TB: Oh right. Is anyone else awake on your side? Firey: Nope. They're all just a bunch of good ol' sleepy heads. Author's Note: Since Firey was a little bland in the original, I'm gonna make him have a sort of silly and fun personality in this My Way. GB: We need something to wake them up! TB: Like what? Firey: Airhorn? GB: Great idea. What do you think, Tennis Ball? TB: I agree. Good idea. (Firey looks over at his side. In his side, Snowball, Blocky, Pen, Eraser, Spongy and, oddly enough, Teardrop are sleeping.) Firey: *blows airhorn twice* Wake up, you lazy, lazy people. Snowball: AAAAHHH! Don't scare me like that ever again, or I'll snap you in half. Firey: How do we know you'll not melt? SB: Stop it with your shenanigans! Blocky: SB, stop screaming. I want just five more minutes, please. Pen: Holy crap, Firey. You CAN'T be more of an annoying jerk. Eraser: I personally believe that was cool. Pen: Just because the airhorn has a pink top doesn't mean it's cool! Pink isn't even manly! Eraser: Pink IS manly! Spongy: All this...fighting makes...me want...to go...back to...sleep... Teardrop: (Why am I sleeping next to this guy? He's always sleeping or eating or both! I hope someone could get rid of this fat tub of lard.) TB: Guys, calm down. It's just to wake you up. Blocky: What he said. Leafy: Hey guys, what's up? Everybody but Blocky, Spongy and Teardrop: AAAAAAAHHHH! Leafy: Am I really that scary? GB: No, but never surprise us like that! Leafy: Geez, I'm sorry. Pin: Could you all stop talking? We're trying to sle- (clock hits 10:00 AM, all alarm clocks ring.) Pin: Aw, c'mon! Needle (from the other room): Guess it's time to go outside, you screamers! Coiny (near door, talking to Bubble): Guess we have to go outsi- (Firey slaps Coiny with a pie.) Coiny: Seriously, it's not funny. Bubble: *laughs* Coiny: Really? Bubble: Soirry, I coin't hoilp it Coiny. Woody: Eh...heh... Coiny: Not you too! Woody: Sowhee... (Pencil runs in and opens the door.) Pencil: Let's go! We have lots of things planned today! Match: OMG, like, I'm so excited! SB: I'm taking my handglider with me. Rocky: Can I go with you? SB: No. Rocky: Aw... Leafy: It's okay, Rocky! We can play tic-tac-toe together! *pulls out two pencils and a sheet of paper* (Flower comes in and kicks Teardrop into the wall.) Flower (mocking): Looks like you can't complain, because you can't talk! Teardrop: (Gr...) Flower: Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful? Ice Cube: Uh...no? (Flower kicks Ice Cube into the stratosphere.) Flower: That's what you get! Firey: Well, I'm off. See you all soon! GB: Were are you going anyways? Firey: The woods. TB: Why are you going there? Firey: Some unfinished business... Match: Bubble, go spy on him. Bubble: Whoi me? Pencil: Just do it. Bubble: OK! (Firey goes into the woods. Bubble follows closely behind.) Pen: I'm going to jump from cliff to cliff! Eraser: That's going to be so awesome! Blocky: I'm gonna go find the ICRC (Ice Cube Recovery Center) and pull a prank on Ice Cube! Needle: Everybody seems eager to set off... Coiny: You think? Needle: Well, Pin's the only one who stayed with us... and Spongy too, but he's sleeping. Pin: He's so lazy! I just want to confine him in a small chamber along with Flower, Woody and Golf Ball! (FORESHADOWING?!?!?!?!!?) Coiny: That's...very specific, Pin. Pin: I don't care. Anyways, I gotta go now. See ya. Needle: Goodbye. Coiny: So...uh...what now? Needle: Well, I have one idea, but it involves you kissing me- Coiny: No. Needle (sad): OK then. Coiny: Sigh, I'm just going to prepare some food. Needle: Goodbye... (Coiny goes into the kitchen.) Needle: Now I'm all alone... Goiky Woods, Midday (Firey is walking in the woods, whistling a song, Bubble occasionally switching trees every time he goes forward.) Firey: Ah, here it is! Bubble: (He's...boilding something. I coin't see what it is, though.) Firey: Bubble, please get out. Bubble: How doid you noitice me? Firey: Doesn't matter. Just leave. Bubble: Whoit if I doin't? Firey: I'll pop you. Bubble: OK then...gooidbye. (Bubble goes away from Firey, but stops at the nearest turn. She runs up to Firey and pushes him aside. She can finally see what it is.) Bubble: Oihoi! It's... a... Firey: Boat, for safe travel through the Goiky Canal. Bubble: Oh. Woill then. Goiky Grasslands, Midday (Coiny is seen cooking in the kitchen. Spongy enters the room.) Spongy: Hey Coiny. Coiny: (OMM, it's this lazy bastard.) Hello, Spongy. Spongy: What's...up? Coiny: I'm cooking. Could you please go awa- Spongy: What are...you cooking? Coiny: Pie. Spongy: Oh...okay then. Coiny: Yeah, now get out. Spongy: Good...bye. (Spongy walks out the room, leaving Coiny alone.) Coiny: (Finally, some time for myself!) (Meanwhile, Pencil and Match are seen gossiping.) Pencil: Did you hear? Woody has a crush on Teardrop! Match: Really? Like, wow! Bubble: Hoiy guys! I'm boick! Pencil: So, what was he building? Match: Like, yeah! What is it? Bubble: A boat. Pencil: Oh... Match: Well that was dissapointing. To Be Continued... Just click yes if you read all that. Yes